


Words of Past and Future Tidings

by HypnosThanatosTwin



Series: Words to Find your Soul [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Characters, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosThanatosTwin/pseuds/HypnosThanatosTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messengers from the future aren't only annoying, they're terrible liars as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple chapters for this one, as we have reached the LoT timeline, yay. Not sure if I will stay with the plot, or if I will end Savage efficiently. I'll decide while watching the next episodes...
> 
> Have fun :)

**Words of Past and Future Tidings**

Mick wakes with a killer headache on what fells like asphalt and what the hell is this old guy doing besides him? Where's Len?

“Professor Stein, any idea what's going on?” Mick relaxes as he hears Lens voice, all of his wonderful sarcasm dripping from every word. Their eyes find each other and Len winks at him, he's okay. Mick nods subtly, aside from the headache he's good as well.

“For once, I am as clueless as you are.” the old man replies, while Mick looks around at the other five people with them. Ray Palmer in his wannabe superhero suit, a hot blond chick, the way she moves tells him to stay away from her. (Not that he would go near her with any intentions, he's happily married, thank you. Looking never hurts, though, and Lenny is _fun_ when he's a little jealous). 

There's the young kid (Jay, Jax, Jeff? He knows Len had lectured him on the happenings with the heroes in their town, but Mick may have been distracted by what his husbands fingers had been doing at the time), the other half of Firestorm and a strange couple with a leather fetish. 

And then the guy who abducted them all shows up and starts monologuing. He can barely stop himself from yawning. It's all very bad, yadda, yadda, why should he care? 150 years from now, everyone they care about will be dead. What business is it of his to save people he doesn't even know? 

He could see that speech getting to the hero types, but it doesn't convince him. Then this Rip Hunter guy shows them a glimpse of fire and destruction. It's all very horrible. (He tries not to be caught up in the power of the flames, the all consuming heat and brightness, the elbow finding his side and the look he's receiving from Len, tell him he's not successful). Very manipulative, actually.

They get 36 hours to think about it. Well, Len now has 36 hours to convince him.

He saw the glint in his partners eyes, the part of him, that after all these years is still slightly broken. He wants to go.

They go to one of their workspaces (not trusting this Rip Hunter guy, he doesn't need to know where they live) and they have a spiel about why they became criminals. 

“Because we love money and we hate to work.” he replies, knowing the lie in that. As he said before, they have been doing this for years, it is not money they lack. They could stop and never work a day.

“We would be in a time without fingerprints, without alarm-systems, it would make everything a lot easier.” Len replies with his own lie. Len loves the game. The more complicated the puzzle (obstacles, guard-perimeter, security-system) the more his mind relishes in cracking it. Mick turns towards Len and breaks their pretend conversation.

“You wanna go, we go.” he says and Len sighs. He rubs his hand over his head, his skin rasping against the salt and pepper hair. He stands and steps up to Mick, slipping his arms around his waist, Mick automatically puts one of his hands on his husbands neck, thumb caressing the skin and the other around Lens back, fingers spread across his spine.

“What if Lisa has kids?” Len asks and Mick understands. His blue eyes don't meet Micks, the expression in them more vulnerable than Len likes to show. Mick leans closer, leans his head against Lens. The soul-mate bond flares between them, losing the tension in their shoulders, easing the anxiousness of their thoughts.

“If your sister spawned, it would be a future worth saving.” Mick says and feels the relief from Len. Len ducks his head and Mick can feel his amusement as well as the grin against his neck.

“ _Spawned?_ ” he asks in disbelief and full of mirth. “Don't let her hear that.”

Mick laughs. “Better not.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

October 17th 1975. Mick would be six right about now, almost seven, and Len would be four, turning five in a little over two months from now. Neither of them have their words yet.

They have been side-benched by the Englishman and Mick is surfing through the channels while Len is lost in his thoughts. Mick can feel they're not very pleasant so he is grateful for Sara voicing her unrest. They end up in a bar (he is strangely reminded of his and Lens first meeting) and they start to have some fun. 

“Are you up for some Captain & Tennille? My mother used to play it, all the time.” he says not waiting for an answer. He moves over to the jukebox and puts it on. Listening to the first chords of the music he realizes that his mom is still alive and that he actually still lives with her. Four months from now, that will change. 

“You wanna dance, Leonard?” Saras voice pulls him from his thoughts and he looks over to see his husbands grin. 

“You go ahead, I'll watch.” Len replies with his flirty little smile and Mick rolls his eyes. This is revenge for the appreciative look on the roof. Len grins at him and Mick smiles, they both appreciate beauty. Even more if it's deadly. 

Sara doesn't dance for long as she is interrupted by some biker... trying to pick her up? Mick might not know a lot about picking up girls, but he knows enough that he's pretty sure that's not the way to do it. Adrenalin starts to pump in anticipation for a fight and he's almost disappointed when Sara tells them she can handle it (but he knows when a woman wants to do stuff by her own and knows when to listen, Lisa is his sister in all but blood, after all).

He laughs when she turns around and invites them to join her in her fun. He _loves_ the seventies. 

They leave laughing and slightly out of breath, leaving behind groaning or unconscious bikers and a lot of broken furniture. There may be a little fire starting in the corner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len stands besides Mick in the control room as the others bombard their “captain” with questions after their attack by Kronos. Hunter tries to talk himself out of the difficult questions, but he is not as good with words as he probably thinks he is. So they're not legends in the future, Len isn't surprised. He had found it rather odd for him and Mick being legends, except for maybe the perfect score.

“You don't look like a guy to do this for altruistic reasons, so tell us Rip, what did Vandal Savage do to you?” Palmer asks and Len raises his eyebrow at the genuinely hurt and accusing tone. Somebody took being a legend to heart. He shifts his gaze towards Hunter, curious about his reply. 

Rips face crumbles slightly with pain as he undoubtedly thinks about what drove him to break all his rules.

“Time Masters are discouraged from romantic entanglements, from getting too attached or procreating. But... I found my soul-mate, she and I had a child, Jonas. Vandal Savage slaughtered both of them like pigs.” his fingers linger on his hip, Len assumes that is where his words are. There is an obvious flaw in his story.

“Why are you still alive then?” Len asks sceptically. All gazes shift towards him and then back to Hunter. “Losing your soul-mate should have killed you.” Len steps closer towards Mick so their sides brush.

Hunters gaze turns even darker. “There are ways to stop that in the future, nano-tech that prevents the shock of being separated.” he answers his voice subdued. Len tries not to show how horrified he is by that revelation about the future. He can't imagine surviving, feeling the all-consuming agony where your bond should be. He doesn't want to. He barely stops himself from holding on to Mick in front of all the others and schools his features into one of scepticism.

“I understand that I all got you here under false pretences, but the mission is still valid. Savage will conquer the world in 2166 and he will murder billions of people. I do need your help to stop him.” Hunter continues on and Len can see that he gets to the others in the team.

“I will fix the Waverider, it'll take a few hours. If you want to go home by then I will bring you back to your time.” 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They let the others have their existential crisis on their own and make for their quarters. As soon as the door closes behind them Len sighs and leans against Mick. Strong arms settle around him and he smiles, feeling better. Reassured.

“This is all very fucked up.” he says and Mick hums with agreement.

“We're staying on though, right?” Mick asks and Len looks up into hazel eyes. They did not enter this for being legends or being heroes. They came with because of a possibility and some easy loot. 

“Yeah, for better or for worse.” he answers and leans his head against Micks shoulder. They spend a few minutes in silence, soaking up the others presence, breathing in the others scent, opening the bond between them wider, sharing their emotions.

“You wanna dance, Lenny?” Micks voice is soft against his ears and he can feel his husbands amusement in his own chest. He shifts away a little to look at him and smiles as he shifts his hands to Micks shoulders and Micks hands settle on his waist. 

“We have no music.” he says, but Mick just smiles broadly. 

“You could sing for us.” he more demands than suggests and Len shakes his head with his own amusement. He begins to hum and they begin to sway from side to side. 

“ _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_ ” he begins to sing, slower than the Man in Black sang it, but nevertheless recognizable, his voice a smooth baritone.

“ _I keep my eyes wide open all the time, I keep the ends out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line._ ” Mick starts to hum along, his bass giving their song a nice edge. They make a few actual dance steps as they continue. 

“ _As sure as night is dark and day is light, I keep you on my mind both day and night. And happiness I've known proves that it's right. Because you're mine, I walk the line._ ” Mick lips brush against his and wander along his cheek as Len tilts his head, leaning into the touch.

“ _You've got a way to keep me on your side, you give me cause for love that I can't hide_ ” he sucks in a breath as teeth begin to scratch along the side of his neck and strong hands pull him closer to Micks body.

“ _For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide._ ” he shifts and captures his husbands mouth, kissing him and eliciting growls of pleasure. He looks into hazel eyes and whispers more than sings. “ _Because you're mine, I walk the line._ ”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a morning person, so after one and a half week of early shifts, I finally finished the second chapter. Have fun :)

They all agreed to stay. No real surprise there. 

They're gathered around the strategy table discussing where they suspect Savage to be and what to do. Apparently Norway is the place to be. 

“According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms.” Hunter goes on and Mick grins. 

“Now that sounds like a vacation.” His husband is clearly fed up with sitting still for so long and if Len is honest with himself, so is he. 

“Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing.” he agrees, already calculating the angles in his head. With everyone coming along, it would almost certainly end up in a disaster. None of them were used to work in a team (well, Mick and him obviously did, but when they did work with a crew, Len was calling the shots and he knew exactly what he was doing, playing the game) and their “captain” had no idea how to lead one. 

“Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep.” Carter chimes in and Len can barely stop himself from icing the guy where he stands, as fury as cold as the Arctic wind floods his veins. 

“I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man.” Mick replies and subtly pulls Lens hand away from his weapon, squeezing his husbands hand, trying to calm him down. Len tries to breathe through it, knowing he has to let it slide. That it probably wasn't meant to hurt at all (but it cut, as everything said in insult about Mick cuts, and he can't stand that people think his soul-mate is somehow worth less, just because he's a criminal or an arsonist).

They get through the auction okay. Everybody's alive at least, even if they all would have preferred if the atomic bomb didn't go off. (Well, all except Mick. Len was pretty sure he would hear all the complaints about missing the blast tonight in bed.) Hunter was really upset, though and it became clear very soon, why.

2016 was burning. Because Palmer had dropped a part of his suit. Perfect. Now they couldn't just go back. They had to fix their own mess. Hopefully they would be more successful now. 

Their talk about getting the tech back from Savage got interrupted by the Hawk-couple walking in, holding a news-paper clipping in their hands. 

“It's the knife that killed us in our first deaths.” Kendra explains. “According to Aldus, everything connected to that night holds power and can be used to kill Savage.” she continues. Len just raises an eye-brow. That doesn't sound very convincing to him. But...

She gives the article to Rip and Len looks over his shoulder to read. Rich Russian, means more than just a dagger.

“Splendid, now as for the dagger.” Rip begins, but Palmer interrupts him.

“You need someone to steal it.” That was his cue. Len plucks the article from Hunters hands.

“Okay fine, whatever, I'll do it.” he scans the article some more. Noting the other artefacts mentioned. Just because he is not _just_ here to steal things, doesn't mean he can't steal at least a few things. 

“I'll go with you.” Palmer interrupts his thought. Len scoffs.

“I already have a partner.” and steps up to Mick, who grins at him, looking forward to get his fingers on some money.

“Who we trust even less than you.” Palmer replies and Len keeps walking because if he stops he would do something one of them would regret (he clenches his hands into fists, he wouldn't regret anything).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They steal a little time together while they're on their way to Russia. Both of them looking over their weapons, stashing their tools, Len in his parka (Mick kind of misses the outfit from the weapons deal gone wrong, maybe Len could wear it in private, if only once) and Mick in the many pockets of his trousers.

“We should leave him on the ship.” Mick says and Len sighs and leans against Mick. Mick can feel the tension running through the other man. 

“I know.” he says and continues with what they both know. “But they don't trust us enough to pull this off without a chaperon. So, let's try this on as a challenge, hm?” Mick would have agreed, if Len actually sounded as if he would enjoy this ride. But he didn't. He actually sounds world weary. Mick leans back against him and softly bumps his head against Lens. 

“This _is_ our element.” he says, a grin spreading across his face. “Let's go to work.”

Len huffs but his mood has lightened, as it should be, they were about to steal some priceless artefacts. “You're not the boss of me.” Len says and gifts him with a short, but sweet kiss. 

His husband is such a dork.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While Stein, Jax and Sara visit the old guys younger self and get Palmers tech back and Kendra and Carter try to figure out how the dagger works, Mick, Len and Ray are in Russia, checking out the house. Len starts listing his observations, in favour of their guest most likely. (He and Len could do this in their sleep.)

It goes well enough, up until Palmer just stands up and walks up to the security box to disarm the system, setting it of instead. Mick can barely stop himself from just punching the guy and stashing him somewhere until they're done. He punches the guards instead. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Found it!” Palmer exclaims and Len and Mick both suppress rolling their eyes at the eager puppy. Really, one would think being a tech-billionaire he had learned being a bit more cut-throat. “Is there a trick to opening the case?” 

As the alarm had already been activated and the guards were out at the moment, they just began to smash the glass-cases. The look on Palmers face was priceless.

“What are you doing? Just grab the dagger and let's go.” Len took a long suffering breath and tried to sound like he wasn't talking to a child.

“Raymond, you don't break into a candy-store and steal one gum ball.” he explained the obvious. Savage was sure as hell keeping an eye out for the dagger as well. He would find it more suspicious if in a room full of more valuable artefacts, the only missing thing was the dagger. 

“You guys grab the goodies, I'll find the safe.” Mick got himself out of the conversation and out of the room. Lucky him. 

“No, this is what we're here for.” the man who built the Atom-suit insisted and Len was trying, but he began to doubt that there were even two brain-cells in that head which weren't concerned with noble causes and righteous behaviour. 

“Look Raymond, this is logical. If we only take the dagger and Savage hears about this, he can put two and two together. Doesn't he already know enough about us? Let the professionals handle this.” Len tries to reason with Palmer. The man thinks about it for a second and as Len tries to reach out towards one of the smashed cases to check for booby traps, Palmer grabs his arm. Immediately all his muscles tense in defence. 

“Take your hands off me.” he tries to sound calm, but he hates to be touched (by anyone he doesn't trust). He hates the panic that starts to settle in his gut, the fear starting to build in the rush of his blood. 

“I wont let you jeopardize another mission.” Palmer hisses and Len is not there any more, but twelve and kneeling besides a circuit board, his fingertips bleeding, while his dad holds him down by his arm, hissing into his ear. _Failure._

The first punch to Palmers face is pure reflex. The following struggle ends with Raymond stumbling against a Roman helmet and them being trapped in a cage. (Really, where did that even come from? It hadn't been hanging from the ceiling.)

Mick rushes in, having heard the noise and frowns at their predicament. 

“What the hell happened?”

“It was his fault.” Len says while Palmer tries to say the same. 

“I told you we shouldn't have brought him.” 

“Yes, I know. I need you to find the fuse-box and-” Len begins, falling back into their usual professional banter. 

“trigger a system default.” Mick ends and turns back into the house, pointing at Palmer. “This ain't over.”

While Mick searches for the fuse-box, Len turns towards the wooden stands the artefacts were displayed on. Knocking around he opened the side of one to find the wiring to the trap-mechanism. It wouldn't do to activate it again after the system default. 

“How did you know how to do that?” Palmer asks, curiosity in his voice.

“I am a thief, it's my job.” he blocks the question. It is none of his business. Palmer doesn't need to know about his dad or the lessons, he doesn't need to know that he was raised into this life-style. 

He starts to work on the wires and tries to ignore the curios gaze over his shoulder. 

“In another life, you could have been an electrical engineer.” Palmer continues and Len knows it is supposed to be a compliment, but he can't help but scoff at that. 

“And run for mayor of Central City while I'm at it? No thanks.” he can practically feel the frown on Palmers face and wishes he had punched him harder when he had the chance. 

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Ray pouts and Len tries to hold himself back, but he has reached his limit, he is trying to concentrate here. 

“Out of the two of us, I am not heartbroken about the fact I'm not a legend in the future. You fly around, trying to accomplish something by being some incredible shrinking schmuck, trying to save the world. Out of the two of us, you seem to be the one unsatisfied with your life.” That shuts him up for a moment, enough time for Len to get his focus back on task and to shut off the booby trap.

That's when the red alarm-lights shut off and Mick walks in with a gun to his head, blood dripping down the side of his head. Len's blood crystallizes with fury, the edge of his vision goes white. _Savage_ is the owner of the dagger. Len tries to think over the chant of _kill him, kill him, kill him_ in his head. 

Savage starts monologuing, but Len barely listens, his eyes are focused on Mick, his dazed gaze, his pained grimace, the agony in his stance. (The pointed and forced absence of their bond. Stupid Mick, trying to shield him.)

He barely notices being giving the comm-unit, he carefully chooses his words when contacting their captain. His heart-beat drones out almost everything around him. And then Savage loses his patience and throws Mick to the ground, preparing to shoot him. 

“Your friends are taking too long.” Mick is on the ground, still in pain, the wound at his temple still bleeding. 

“No!” Len shouts and a blast of fire catapults Savage backwards. The cavalry has arrived. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ray, Rip and Professor Stein are in the infirmary, Kendra now sedated and under careful watch of the medical computers. They all are trying not to think about Carter. They're trying not to think about the loss of one of their team. Rip listens to the happenings of both their missions, frowning at Rays story. 

“If he's hurt, where is our arsonist?” he asks the question into the room and the ever present Gideon answers him. 

“Mr. Rory is taking care of him, captain.” Gideon says and he can see the other two men frown at the wording. His own thoughts halt. Don't they know?

“You mean he takes care of himself?” Ray asks. 

“No, Mr. Rory is providing Mr. Rory with medical help.” Gideon elaborates and Rip has to grin at the further confusion that statement causes. Steins face lights up with an idea.

“Really?” he asks and looks at Rip. Rip shrugs. 

“I didn't know it wasn't common knowledge. But yes, really.” he says.

“I don't understand, this doesn't make any sense.” 

Stein claps Ray on the shoulder. “Come with me, I happen to know where the captain hid the good liquor.”

“Hey!” Rip called after them. After a quick check of the machines he follows them. After today, all of them could use a drink.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Sss, careful.” Mick hisses and Len tries to be more gentle.

“Sorry, I'll try.” he says, his voice subdued and Mick frowns at his husband. Len isn't usually one to apologize. He is sitting on their bed and looks up at Len, who is leaning over him to clean up the cut at his temple. His eyes are bright, his face like stone and his hands are shaking with a barely there tremor. He reaches forward and slips his hands under Lens shirt, spreading his fingers across the small of his back. 

The skin on skin contact seems to help as Len finishes up cleaning up Mick and bandaging the wound. It's just a little more than a scratch, but head wounds always bleed a lot. As soon as Len puts aside the first-aid-kit Mick pulls him towards him and onto his lap, Lens knees on either side of him. Lens blue, blue eyes are on his face, roaming, searching, checking. 

Cool fingertips soon follow that gaze and Mick lets him. Lets the soft touch ghost over his face, his neck, over the scars on his arms, neck and chest until one hand falls back to Lens side and the other lingers over four black words. Micks gaze never leaves Lens blue eyes and is rewarded when they meet his again. 

“I'm here.” he says. “I'm okay, Lenny.” Len nods and swallows.

“Yes.” he whispers. Mick pulls off Lens shirt and his eyes flicker over the scars on his husbands skin (knives, cigarettes, a belt, shards of glass, one bullet), wishing he could kill Lewis Snart himself. 

Len is beautiful. 

“I'm here.” he says again and pulls Len a little further down for a kiss. Just a brush of lips really, a reassurance of life. Finally, warmth returns into his husbands eyes and a small smile stretches across his usually smirking lips. 

“Yes, I know.” Lens hold on him gets firmer, reassured.

“I can't believe I missed the atom bomb going of. When will I ever get the chance again?” Mick sighs (whines, really, but he wont admit it). He imagines the flames, the power of the blast, the purity of destruction. Len laughs. 

“It really is a shame, isn't it?”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> I know I made Ray seem a little dumb in this, but I don't mean it like that. It's not that he isn't intelligent. He's just awkward in a lot of social interactions and doesn't have any luck ( come on, every time something bad happens, Ray had been at least partially at fault in the series, he's the unluckiest person ever). He will get further developement in the future chapters, I promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night before episode three. Have fun :)

Martin was trying to get to sleep, but his thoughts kept churning. Meeting his younger self brought up so many realisations, most of them he didn't want to acknowledge. His heart seized at the fear, the shock of seeing his wedding ring flicker, of feeling his words fade. 

He had almost missed his meeting, his destiny. 

Martin turns onto his other side, trying to get more comfortable. Seeing Clarissa so young, seeing himself and her together at the end thanks to Rips intervening. It made him realize how much he missed her. She would be so jealous, he will definitely get a few well meant bruises from her (she likes to punch his arm, when she's upset and doesn't hold herself back) when he gets back. If he gets back. 

Because they weren't invincible, they lost Carter. This was a dangerous mission and if he did regret one thing, it was that she wasn't here with him. She would be so excited to see the time-limbo, to experience time travel. 

He sighs deeply. He misses her smile and her laugh. Her scent and her warmth against his. Above all else he misses the calmness that she exudes through their bond, the love. With her being so far away, it is just a faint glimmer in his soul. (And isn't that a curious thing, how does time travel affect a soul-bond. It obviously didn't cut the other off.) 

Martin turns back, facing the wall again. He closes his eyes and recalls the scent of her skin. He falls asleep with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len is sitting up in bed. Mick fast asleep and curled around him. It is dark except for a few tiny, different-colour lights that give the room a faint glow. The fingertips of his right hand rub over a tiny scar in the nook of his left elbow while his thoughts churn. 

October 1975. In two weeks his dad will be arrested and go to prison the first time. He will come back changed and horrible. He has the chance to change that. 

His eyes flick down to the scar, thin and white against his skin, almost silver in this dim light. It had been nothing more than a nick, little more than a scratch, but it did scar. Even deeper on his soul than on his body. He doesn't like to look at it. It is a reminder of the thing he had almost done. A reminder of his lowest and weakest point. Could he stop that? Should he?

He takes a shuddering breath and lets his hand fall to his side, caressing over Micks skin instead. No. 

It was not worth it. If he changed this, he may never meet Mick. Losing this would kill him. 

He wiggles down until Mick grumbles and pulls him closer into his embrace, falling back to sleep instantly. Len plants a kiss onto his skin, netted scar tissue under his lips. 

“You saved me.” he whispers. “Without you I would be dead.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kendra dreams. She dreams of a time long gone she barely remembers. Of a time where her name is not Kendra, but Chay-Ara and she is a priestess serving her gods. As all children without words she has been selected to serve the gods at a young age, as their soul was not split, they were clearly blessed and favoured by the gods. 

Kendra knows that Chay-Ara has for many years believed that and she herself remembers this fact vaguely from history lessons, but this believe had changed the moment she had met Prince Khufu. She fell in love. Wildly, passionately and eternally. She could not describe it and she never wanted to let this go. 

Soul-mates may be two halves finding each other to become one, but she was sure that Ra had destined them to be together. So in her desperation, as she was lying in her lovers and her own blood, she prayed to Ra. And in the end her god had heard her call and had granted them eternity together. 

Kendra dreams and cannot decide if it is a nightmare or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jax is in the small gym, pushing weights and trying not to think. 

He's on a journey he didn't want to be on to start with, with people that weren't very trustworthy (not even his own partner was, as he had been the one drugging him and dragging him here). He stopped with the weights and sat up, rubbing his face. 

He liked to be on a team. Even more when he was sure that he could count on them to have his back. He is not sure he can do this yet with this team. But it could happen. Sara seemed okay, in a lethal assassin kind of way. Raymond obviously was one of the good guys and he could see himself getting along with him, if the other wouldn't dismiss him so easily just because Jax didn't have a Phd. Their two criminals had been quite civil when they had been left alone on the ship (almost fun, actually) until they had left him behind because he was too young. 

And Rip, well let's just say that Jax knew that he wouldn't have been invited if he hadn't been half of Firestorm. 

He made his way to the showers, making himself ready for bed. After a quick shower and brush of his teeth he sat down on his bed and rubbed over the words on the underside of his left foot. He knew if you had them, you were bound to hear them someday (except when the other person died unexpectedly). He hadn't heard them yet and he wondered what his soul-mate would do if he lost his life on this wild chase through time and space. 

What would they think if their words turned white and silvery like scars. He sighed and shuffled into his bed. With his thoughts still churning he fell into an uneasy sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara is sharpening her knives, listening to some music. She tries not to think of Carters death, tries not to think of her own death. It is not her fault. She had accomplished her mission. 2016 is back as it should be, not overrun by mad people with laser-weapons. 

She tries not to think of the words along her spine that had turned white with her death. Tries not to think of her soul-mate out there somewhere thinking she is dead. What would happen if she meets them? Would it even mean anything anymore?

She thinks about Leonard and Mick and all the little touches they share almost unconsciously, all the glances that hold whole conversations between them. The obvious thriving and strong bond between them. (How the others didn't notice she'll never know, it's like they're all blind.) Would that even still be possible for her, with dead words on her skin?

She puts down the knife and chooses another playlist. The tragic soprano in a language she doesn't understand meets her ears and releases the tension in her body. This song was full of heartbreak, she had no right for that, as she still had a chance. 

Sara turns back towards her knives and her tools, drowning in the distraction of strings and drums, horns and flutes, and voices that could make you shiver, laugh and cry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raymond sleeps, but tosses and turns. The events of today reminding him of her, of his fiancée. His beautiful Anna. Their words hadn't matched but they hadn't cared. For all they had known they had already met their soul-mates, never knowing it was them (his were _Good morning_ while hers was a simple _Hi_ ). Bonds needed time to settle, to strengthen. They fully intended to be happy with each other, to build a bond despite it. 

The last woman that he'll ever kiss. He had meant that and then it had been taken from him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mick startles awake and stills immediately. There is no sound, no shift that would explain it and so he settles back down, his thumbs caressing soft skin. He shifts his nose against Lens hair, drifting back into sleep with Lens unique and familiar scent in his lungs. 

Twenty-five years and a few months (Len could probably tell it down to the second) it had been since Len spoke his words. It didn't feel that long ago and on the other hand it felt as if he had always been there. They weren't perfect (Len was arrogant and sometimes egotistical, while Mick wasn't always able to escape the flames of his own madness) but they mellowed each other out, while also elevating their potential. 

He could imagine that they wouldn't have been able to pull most of the jobs they did, if they hadn't trusted each other without a doubt. They would have spent way more time in prison than they had, without the other breaking them out. (One time they had both been captured, he remembers that one with a special kind of fondness as Len had burned down the med-bay to get them out. He remembers the flames roaring behind Len, framing him and turning him into a thing of ephemeral beauty.) 

He could imagine their fights actually splitting them up, his madness turning him away from Len and Len too arrogant to apologize (too broken to fight for what he actually wants). It is not a life he would have wanted to have. 

Mick dreams of Len engulfed in fire, but not touched, his ice protecting him from the heat, the hurt. He dreams of smiles and laughter, lust and pleasure, the thrill of working a con, heist, robbery together. Of warmth and comfort. Of his words being repeated over and over again, with joy, anger, fear, with acceptance, demand and passion, with love. 

Mick dreams and never lets go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rip was turning a pill between his fingers, a capsule he had carried with him since the day his wife had been killed, since he lost his son. It was a tiny thing, this pill. Probably wouldn't even be uncomfortable just swallowing it dry. But he hadn't. And he wouldn't. At least not for now.

He had taken the injection of nanites after Jonas had been born, they both had actually. If one of them died, they didn't want to leave their child an orphan. Instead he was a widower, a grieving father, a broken man and the pain was sometimes so intense that he could barely stop himself from screaming. Could barely stop himself from trying to curl around the broken part of himself.

But if there was a chance he could get it back, could change his past, could save his wife and son and billions of other people, he had to try. He had to keep going, keep living.

He rubs at his eyes and puts the pill away. Not far, but for now, out of sight.

He had a mission to accomplish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing one man isn't that difficult, when you just stop and think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah as you can see, I cut the Legends of Tomorrow a little short. There will be a few more parts to the series, but this part of it is finished :) Prepare for the emotions.

It had been a fun day until now. Getting the key from Rip (really, he called himself one of the best Time Masters and doesn't even notice when he is pickpocketed), convincing Jax to take them for a ride. Liberating some sapphires from captivity (staying away from emeralds, the risk would be too great). Stretching their muscles and minds, sharing some stories with the kid. (Apparently this wasn't the first time Jax was driving the gettaway car (spaceship in this case) wasn't that interesting?)

So, yeah. It had been a great day actually, except for being easily dismissed by Rip when they were really the best people to ask when casing a bank. (That man clearly had to learn how to use his resources.)

Except for the piece of paper that burned a hole into his pocket. 

All day his thoughts had drifted to the few lines he had written to his younger self. Thinking that maybe they would help just enough... just enough so that he wouldn't try to end his life by the age of thirteen. If he ever had the chance to change that moment, it would be now. 

“Let's get back to the others.” Mick says, grinning as he runs his fingers over the velvet that contains the blue stones (each of them almost worth a hundred-thousand, and just imagine how much they would be worth after they had disappeared for forty years).

“Okay.” Jax agrees and this is his last chance. 

“One more stop.” Len says, not looking at his companions (not looking at Mick).

“Huh? Where to?” Jax asks and Len rattles off the address before he can stop himself.

“1629 Hadley Avenue.”

“What's in Hadley Avenue?” the kid asks while Len can feel Micks gaze burn a trail along his skin. 

“It's where he grew up.” Mick answers for him. “And we wont be going there.” 

Len snaps around to look at Mick, a frown on his face. Jax shifts uncomfortably as the atmosphere in the jump-ship suddenly grows tense. 

“We wont?” Len challenges, eyes narrowing. Mick stands and steps closer, getting into his face. 

“No, we wont.” Mick towers over him (it's just a few inches, but it feels more) his hazel eyes angry. “You will not screw with your own history.” he growls and Len bristles. He takes a breath for a scathing reply but never gets a word out as he is grabbed by the neck and pulled into a hard kiss. 

He tries to press Mick away at first, but then he notices the fear in their bond. Not anger, but fear of losing him. His hands stop pushing and instead wander around to his husbands neck and back and pull him closer, the kiss not breaking but turning more passionate.

“Ahem.” with a last press of lips they break the kiss and turn towards Jax. The kid is trying very hard not to look at them, a strong blush darkening his face. 

“So no other stop, then?” he asks and turns around in his seat towards the controls. Len takes a moment to settle his thoughts, his fingers caressing the skin of Micks neck. 

“No other stop, take us back to the others.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They end up going to rescue the others, again. (Well Rip and Sara this time, but it kind of feels like they always come to some-ones rescue these last few days.) Shooting down some cult members, seeing them burn and smell the scent of burned flesh and hair, hear their screams, it makes his heart beat faster with the rush and power. 

Len is at his side, shooting bright blue beams of zero-K, instantly freezing the other half of the room. It is an intoxicating contrast, the cool breeze from his right and the blazing heat radiating from his left. A contrast, that really is no contrast at all. True cold _burns_ after all.

Mick has to stop himself from getting too distracted by the flames, he pulls himself back with the cool calculation of his partner through their bond. It always helps. 

Because while Mick is a man of instincts and doesn't care if his wilful destruction through fire kills people (it actually is a better thrill if it does), Len feels almost nothing when he kills. If he concentrates very hard Mick can almost see the lines of angles and numbers Len draws up while lining up a shot. His side of the bond is a pool of calm in situations like this. It has saved them many times in the past, Len pulling Mick back from getting lost in the flames (they were so close and so beautiful and their bite is just a stretch of his arm away).

Savage tries to stop them with a strange laser-beam thingy. They all duck in time but most of Savages people are now down anyway. They get Carters body and make their way back to the ship, Jax leading the way, while Rip and Sara stay behind to strike down Savage and some last cultists. They are almost at the ship when Len stops and Mick almost drops the body between them. 

“Jax, take the body, I have to go back.” his husband calls the kid towards them. Mick frowns as Jax turns back towards them and shoots Len a questioning look but complies by swapping places. Len sidesteps Carters body and quickly kisses Mick. 

“Be right back.” he says and disappears back down the hall.

“What got into him?” Jax asks and Mick stares after his husband for a few moments, studying the bright epiphany shining along his partners soul.

“An idea.” he replies and turns towards the ship again. “Let's get back to the ship.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len arrives just in time to see Rip stick a dagger up Savages throat. Perfect. Sara stops almost stabbing the guy she's apparently trying not to kill. Not his problem. 

“Good, you killed him. Let's take his body with us.” Len drawls and loves how Rip bristles at his tone. He walks over to Rip.

“His death is only temporary, he'll heal.” Rip protests. Len shrugs. 

“Don't care.” he pulls his gun and shoots Savage for good measure (don't want him to wake up while they are transporting him). “How about we just take him with us, throw him in the brig and take our time trying to figure out how to kill him, without chasing after him through time and space?”

He doesn't wait for an answer and bends down to sling one arm around his shoulder. Rip shakes out of his post-kill stupor and rushes to help him. Sara looks at them and slashes the throat of the guy she hadn't killed. They didn't need any witnesses for this. She secures their way back to the ship and Len breathes easier after he steps out of the cell and Gideon activates the shields and lowers the bars. 

They meet up in the infirmary where Rip is being stitched up from his fight and Kendra is still recovering but awake. Len takes one of the chairs from the side of the room and drags them over towards the beds (if you wanted to call them that, they didn't look very comfortable). 

“Okay, I think we should get a few questions out of the way, because I feel like a lot of the facts are missing.” Len starts and turns towards Rip, feeling most of the teams gazes on himself, while Stein nods and turns to their Captain as well. 

“I agree with our criminal element, there are a few questions that have been left unanswered.” Martin offers his two cents. The others find places to sit as well, feeling that this will be a longer conversation.

And it starts slow, with halting questions. How does Savages immortality work? Is it regeneration? It's not reincarnation, like with the hawk-couple. Is it always on? Or is it just jump-started when he's dead?

Out of that theories are born. If the dagger couldn't kill him permanently (because they all had to admit, it wasn't a very convincing theory), what could they do. Could they put him into a coma, imprison him on the moon? Throw him into space (this ship can go to space, right?) and let him drift for eternities. 

But all of those had flaws. He would still be alive, someday he might wake up, or get found and freed, crash onto some unsuspecting planet. The theories ran out and a defeated silence settled over them. 

“Let's throw him into the sun.” a gravel voice breaks the tension and everyone turns their head towards Mick. His eyes are focused on the flames of his lighter, which he had flipped on and off the whole time. “It would be like giving him to Ra.”

Len has to lock his muscles so that he doesn't stand up and drag Mick somewhere quiet to devour him in the best possible way. He has long since admitted to himself, that Mick coming up with brilliant ideas was incredibly sexy. He takes a steadying breath instead (tries to be subtle and not shift too much) and enjoys the dumbstruck faces of Rip, Ray, Stein and Jax. 

Kendra sits up in her bed, frowning as she thinks it through, while Sara nods approvingly. 

“Should work.” she quips, her lips quirking with a smile.

“Not even one of his cells could survive that.” Ray agrees coming out of his surprise the first. “He would be dead.”

“It's perfect.” Kendra whispers, her gaze unfocused as if her thoughts are miles (or thousands of years) away. “Sacrifice him to Ra himself, let him suffer the judgement of the mightiest of the gods.” her voice was a strange timber, and they all realized that it was not Kendra talking, but Chay-Ara. Len shivers. 

“It's a good plan.” Rip slowly agrees. “Gideon, please tell me we have all the things we need.”

“If you can part with the jump ship, we are ready to make the journey, Captain.” the AI replies immediately. Rip nods, a strange gleam in his eyes. 

“Then take us as close to the sun as is safe.” he turns back to the Team. “This will take a few hours. You should get some rest.”

Before Len could start to get up, he was dragged out of the room and down the corridors into their room. He finds himself with his back against the door and an intense stare confronting him in less than a minute. Mick is angry, skip that, he is furious. And Len knows why. 

“You could've erased yourself!” Mick whisper-shouts at him (and it breaks Lens heart when Mick does that, because it means he doesn't want to hurt Len, doesn't want to shout, because Len flinches when trusted people shout at him). “You could've erased us!”

“No!” Len protests, because he had thought about changing his own past since they landed in 1975 and he had talked himself down from way more direct methods. “It wouldn't have been anything drastic!”

“You don't know that!” Mick turns away and Len is torn between reaching out and sinking against the door. “Something small could have changed everything.”

Len closes his eyes, trying to keep breathing, because he hates fighting with Mick (even if they've done it a lot and always came through it okay, it scares him). “I just... I just wanted to change a small thing.” he whispers. He had never told anyone. No-one in the whole wide world knew of that moment, when he had almost... ended everything. When he had almost turned Micks words white.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mick stopped pacing, feeling the change of mood, the dark whirlwind of emotions even through the distance Len puts between their bond in their fights. He stops himself from screaming because he feels helpless, confused and angry. What is so important that Len would have risked their bond? Mick maybe isn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he knows that Len loves him. If there is one thing he is sure of in his life, it is that undeniable, unchanging fact. For all the money, comfort or power, Lenny would never break their bond, would never not crave the love Mick has for him more than anything else.

“What was it, Lenny?” he asks softly. “What did you want to change?”

There is a moment Mick thinks he wont get an answer, but then Len opens his eyes and removes his parka, then his long sleeves shirt, revealing his arms, his scars. (Len always wears long sleeves, it is one of the reasons he can't stand the heat. He hates the looks he receives when others see the scars. It changes their perception of him. It shouldn't matter but it does.) Lens fingers move towards his left arm and Mick knows on which scar they will land. 

It is tiny and almost invisible compared to the others. It is also the only scar Len truly is disgusted by. Mick had never asked why. He had never asked about any of Lens scars (Lisa has told him about some of them, she sometimes has nightmares and calls him instead of her brother). He knew enough about them just by looking at them.

(There were five round burn marks interrupting the smooth skin of Lens collarbone, left there by cigarettes, nineteen scars on his back and legs for when the belt cut instead of bruised, three on his fingertips from cutting himself on metal wires, nine on his arms from knives, superficial but deep enough to hurt, to bleed, to spell out words ( _failure, defect_ ), one starburst scar just missing his liver and one tiny scar in the nook of his elbow.)

“When I-” Len swallows and doesn't meet Micks eyes. “When I was thirteen, I-” he falls silent again and Mick shifts as all of his own tumultuous emotions turn into worry. Len rarely struggles with words.

“I was in a pretty dark place. I felt... like I was suffocating in my own skin.” his voice almost turns into a whisper. He continues just as softly, as if afraid the words would cut him if he says them too loudly. “He had just...” Lens fingers trace the angry lines of _defect_ and Mick has to remind himself to breathe. “I didn't see the point to keep going. I knew he wouldn't stop, I would never be like he imagined I should be, how could I? So I...” 

Len breathes deeply, shivering through it. “I put a knife to my skin and planned to carve it up to my wrist.” Micks heart seizes, stutters and stops, just to beat twice as hard. He steps towards Len and carefully pulls him into his arms. 

“You didn't do it.” he reasons, trying to shut up the voice in his head, the screaming fear that he almost lost everything he truly held close to his heart. Len still shivers almost imperceptibly in his arms.

“It was by pure chance that I didn't. It were your words that stopped me. _Your words_ were the only life-line that I had left.” Mick shivers too now. He pulls his husband over to their bed and with a few moves, they are under the covers, Mick holding Len close, breathing him in, sharing his warmth.

“I never want to lose you.” Mick says instead of all the things he probably should say. 

In a few hours they would shoot Savage into the sun. In a few hours they would be back in their time, back in their home and this horrible adventure would be over. In a few hours they would seek out Lisa and pull her to their couch and watch all the Star Wars movies, leaning against each other and quipping lines back and forth. Until the fear in them faded, the instinctive urge to keep the other close loosened, relaxed and turned into their normal happiness to just be close to each other. 

But until then he would hold on, because he had promised himself a long time ago, that this is the one thing he would never burn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not too disappointed that I kinda skipped Savages death, but this story is mainly about our song of Ice and Fire, so I skipped it. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :)


End file.
